Until now it was usual to improve the breaking strength of cable, predominantly of cables having small cross-sections, and thus their mechanical properties, by the insertion of reinforcing fibers, for example in the form of threads, filaments or yarns. This procedure has the disadvantage that individual reinforcing elements fray during further processing, for example during splicing of the cables, so that a continuous fabrication of the cables is not possible with all production methods.